The Princess Files
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: These are just some of the adventures of Carter and Rosie as agents of the Princess Protection Program. If you don't believe me yet, watch the whole ending of the Disney movie Princess Protection Program. Rated K plus for action and suggestive content.
1. File 25:  Annabelle

File 25: Annabelle:

Side note: If you haven't watched Disney's Princess Protection Program, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Grown up Rosie(aka Rosalinda) and Carter were heading towards their destination on a top secret submarine, courtesy of the Princess Protection Program. Since they were now agents of the Princess Protection Program, they were on their own. They were drinking soda and burping up a storm, laughing in reflection of old times. Carter chuckled, "that never gets old."

Rosie wondered, "yeah…but who's driving this contraption?"

Carter reminded her, "it's on autopilot, Rosie."

Rosie realized, "oh, right. It's been hard for me…to get used to computers."

Carter pointed out, "incoming!" She saw through one of the porthole like windows another submarine…but one that was noticeably armed with bluish missiles. Carter quickly got to the controls of the Princess Protection Program submarine, and started firing missiles to counteract the missiles coming from the opposite submarine. Explosions of steam echoed across the ocean floor. Rosie was at the windows and periscope, checking to see if anything else was coming.

Rosie urged, "that's not all we got to worry about…we've got a leak!"

Carter urged, "I'm a little busy here!" She had the Princess Protection Program submarine circle around the opposite submarine, corkscrewing past the other submarine. The other submarine chased after the Princess Protection Program's submarine, firing more missiles as it glided across the ocean. Carter struggled to steer clear of the missiles, firing more missiles back at the other submarine as she did so. One of the missiles hit a porthole like window of the other submarine.

Rosie urged, "all covered up." She had used her hair band to successfully jam the crack in the submarine.

Carter sighed, "and just when I was about to gloat."

Rosie called out from a loudspeaker built into the Princess Protection Program submarine, "surrender Annabelle, and you won't be harmed."

Carter commented, "as if they make it that easy."

Rosie shrugged, "well, it was worth a try." She and Carter got on scuba gear to get ready to climb aboard the other submarine. They crawled through the blown porthole like window.

Rosie pointed towards a crying little girl, with a tiara crown and some scuba gear on her person…on the submarine floor.

Rosie urged, "it's ok…we're here."

The little princess cried, "bad woman tried to take me away!"

Carter wondered, "where's your parents?"

The little princess just cried again.

Carter groaned, "I got her."

Rosie called out, "behind you!" Carter turned around to notice several figures in scuba gear, with crowbars in hand.

Carter called back, "get the princess to safety!" Rosie nodded. Carter punched and kicked the figures in the water. One of them slammed a crowbar against Carter's air tank, which started leaking air bubbles. Rosie quickly swam back to the Princess Protection Program submarine's airlock, which they used to filter out the water before and after swimming to the other submarine.

Rosie suggested, "I'll be right back." She carried the little princess into the Princess Protection Program submarine. Rosie dropped her off and headed for the airlock. She saw with a chuckle…Carter using her leaking air tank as a unrestricted water ride. Behind Carter, the figures with the crowbars had retreated towards the surface.

Carter gasped for air after pulling herself into the airlock, having to let go of her air tank to do so. She muttered between breaths, "let's not…do that again."

Rosie suggested, "let's just get Annabelle back to her kingdom."

Carter concluded, "agreed."


	2. File 21:  Megrin

File 21: Megirn:

Side note: If you haven't watched Disney's Princess Protection Program, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Rosie and Carter were dressed up in white colored clothing that blended in with the pillars around them. Rosie whispered, "you sure we found the right arena?"

Carter figured, "have I ever steered you wrong before?"

Rosie concluded, "well…there was that time in England…"

Carter sighed, "I thought they were statues."

Rosie figured, "right…focusing on being…statues." Guards were aiming their guns at Rosie and Carter.

Carter muttered jokingly in a best friend kind of way, "I hate you." She and Rosie tumbled out of the way of the pistol fire. Carter spun kicked into several of the guards. Rosie surprisingly cartwheel kicked into some of the incoming guards.

Rosie chuckled, "me too." Carter chuckled back as she got back up. Rosie got back up too, only to be put in a choke hold by one of the guards' pair of gloved hands. Rosie jerked her chin down hard on those hands, knocking them off of her neck long enough to spin kick into the same guard.

Carter urged, "this way!" She was heading up some spiral staircase, with several more guards coming towards them. Rosie wasn't far behind. Carter jump kicked into two guards, knocking them down the stairs as she jumped over them. Rosie grabbed one of the guns and slammed it against the two guards' faces. Rosie and Carter kept moving through the tower, kicking and punching guards on their way up before they had a chance to fire any good shots.

Rosie then realized something, "wait..."

Carter turned to her sarcastically, "what? These stairs too much for you?"

Rosie added, "no…just that this is the wrong tower." Carter glanced over at a window while punching a guard from behind.

Carter realized, "darn it! The tower is on the opposite side of this coliseum."

Rosie figured, "guess there's only one thing to do." She took out some brass knuckles and used them to punch through the big window. Meanwhile, Carter was flipping over a guard against the stairs.

Carter concluded deviously, "I like it." She grabbed a silk spun tapestry from the circular wall, ripping it off the wall in the process. Carter and Rosie then used it to trip over several more guards on the stairs.

Rosie figured, "would you like to do the honors?"

Carter chuckled. She hurled part of the tapestry out the window, while Rosie tied the other end of the tapestry to the window. She and Carter then carefully climbed down the tapestry.

Rosie concluded, "on three." They both said together, "three…two…one!" Rosie and Carter pushed off the tower, holding onto the tapestry until the last second that it was flapping in the created breeze. They crashed through a window built into the opposite tower, barely tumbling onto their feet on another spiral staircase.

Down below, armored champions were fighting each other. Swords, shields, and maces clinked together in the arena. A crowd of people were cheering and booing the fighters.

Back in the opposite tower…

Rosie and Carter ran up the stairs, heading towards a prison cell. Inside the cell was a royal family, under lock and key. Carter suggested, "did you bring the lock pickers?"

Rosie insisted, "I thought you had them!"

Carter muttered, "well, there isn't much time until…"

Rosie muttered, "I know, Carter…I….here they are!" She took out some specially made metal rods and jammed them into the lock of the cell. Meanwhile, there was the sound of footsteps.

Carter urged, "I'll check it out. You just focus on that lock." Rosie nodded as she continued picking the lock. A special kind of guard was coming up the stairs…who was a dictator with blue robes. Carter sighed, "you just don't know when to give up…do you, Hadin?"

Hadin chuckled, "the tables have turned this time." He took out a handheld version of a bazooka gun, and aimed it at Carter.

Carter called out, "not this time!" She knocked the gun to the side, making a big hole in the tower when it went off.

Down below, the crowd turned to the direction of the explosion in the tower. But, the champions kept fighting. They were calling out things insane in concept, like "down with taxes!" and "no more benefits!"

Back up in the tower…

Hadin muttered, "the royal family's been running for too long. Now is the time…of freedom!"

Carter sighed, "says the guy with the big gun."

Rosie suggested, "you're free now, Megrin. Go, go!" She was letting out the royal family from their prison cell, who were running down the stairs in a hurry. Carter noticed quick enough, but not Hadin. Carter grabbed onto another silk spun tapestry to swing on for dodging. Hadin was knocked out by the passing by royal family in their gowns and uniforms. He was then carried on their shoulders like a trophy, as if they won a fight themselves.

Carter sighed, "whatever happened to good old fashioned kingdoms?"

Rosie pointed out, "modern times can be just as thrilling."

Carter chuckled, "I suppose you're right."


	3. File 16:  Elena

File 16: Elena:

Side note: If you haven't watched Disney's Princess Protection Program, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Rosie was driving Carter to their destination. Around their black car was row after row of old fashioned mansions. They were mainly red, black, and/or white. Carter was in the front seat of the car that was next to Rosie. Rosie figured, "these places look like they belong in museums."

Carter remarked, "more like they could become museums."

Rosie wondered, "is that a bad thing?"

Carter urged, "no, not at all…it just reminds me a little of Costa Luna."

Rosie concluded, "then it is good. Come to think of it though, didn't the case file talk about robots?"

Carter wondered, "what are you getting at?"

Rosie sighed, "America was in diplomatic relations with Beastian, until Gord took over the kingdom. Without those robots…"

Carter reflected, "it'll be men that have to go into battle."

Rosie figured, "especially when they could be part of secret organizations…like us."

Carter chuckled. She figured, "I think we're here...at Gord's doorstep."

Rosie checked, "ready?" Carter nodded. Outside of the car were robots, coming out of a black and red mansion. They were fitted with lasers. The robots ranged from animated candlesticks and animated clocks to animated tables and animated dressers. Rosie concluded, "last time I checked, they didn't have lasers."

Carter figured, "this must be Gord's doing then." She and Rosie took out laser scalpels as they got out of the exploding car, which got hit by several laser blasts. Carter and Rosie used their laser scalpels to deflect the laser blasts, bouncing the laser blasts back at the robots. As they did this, they ran past, under, and over the reprogrammed robots. Rosie and Carter tumbled past a table robot, taking out its lasers by deflecting its laser blasts. They were aiming for the lasers, not the robots themselves. Several more lasers and robots exploded, despite their efforts to keep the robots functioning while staying alive. Carter used the impact of one of the explosions to help her swing into the mansion on a laser…with enough momentum to crash through a window on the second floor.

Rosie called out, "I'll be right behind you, Carter!"

Carter called back, "I wouldn't expect less!" Rosie cartwheel kicked off of a dresser robot to gain enough momentum to swing around a big grandfather clock robot's lasers. She kicked off of the top of the same dresser robot, launching herself through the broken window. Rosie tumbled to her feet as the same dresser robot was zapped by the same grandfather clock robot's lasers. Just down a red carpeted hall, Carter was going head to head with a dangerous computer programmer's red mecha robot armor. Carter groaned as the mecha robot grabbed her by the waist, making her hips ache from sheer strength.

Rosie called out, "Carter!"

Carter sighed, "thank goodness." The mecha robot armor turned to Rosie. It turned its other hand into a big laser, charging it up at Rosie.

Rosie muttered, "oh...no." She quickly tumbled out of the way of the big laser arm, with the laser cutting a hole into the floor. Rosie ran around the robot, leading to the mecha robot armor making holes around itself. Suddenly, the floor gave way under the mecha robot armor…just when it was trying to slam Carter into the floor. The mecha robot armor fell to the ground floor below, letting go of Carter in reaction to trying to get back to its feet.

Carter called out, "now!" She took out her laser scalpel to cut off one of the mecha robot armor's hands. And before the mecha robot armor could slam Carter with the other hand, Carter tumbled out of the way at the last second. Rosie used this opportunity to jump onto one of the mecha robot armor's arms, using the other arm to swing kick into the mecha robot armor's face plating. The mecha robot armor just slammed a robot hand against Rosie, sending her backwards against the floor.

The guy within the mecha robot armor chuckled, "you think mere humans are good enough to take me on?"

Carter, while aiming the cut off mecha robot armor's hand at the mecha robot armor, said with a smile, "yes…yes, we do." She then hurled the cut off robot hand at the center of the mecha robot armor, which had tied to it a laser scalpel by its wires.

The guy within the mecha robot armor cried out, "no!" The mecha robot armor, with its core sliced in half by a laser scalpel, fell to the ground with a thud and a winding down of its motors.

Rosie groaned as she got back up to her feet. Outside, the robots shut down…just as they were coming in to shoot lasers at Rosie and Carter. Rosie figured in confusion, "we did all of that…just by taking out Gord?"

Carter chuckled, "Gord hasn't changed a bit."

Rosie concluded, "yeah…how about we go free Elena?"

Carter concluded, "sure. We could also get some sodas on the way back"

Rosie figured, "sounds good."


	4. File 28:  Arienne

File 28: Arienne:

Side note: If you haven't watched Disney's Princess Protection Program, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Rosie and Carter were looking around the ancient ruins of a mainly green colored kingdom, with flashlights at hand. It was nighttime at this time, and a replacement black car was parked near a bush. Carter muttered, "this place gives me the creeps."

Rosie assured her, "Carter, you know there are no such thing as…ghosts." Suddenly, a crowd of white grayish men and very white women were seen fighting each other with swords and knives.

Carter wondered, "you were saying?" She was using her handheld scanner to scan the area as she said it. Both flashlights were put away.

Rosie gasped, "there are heat signatures…but no physical bodies."

Carter muttered, "remind me again why we came here?"

A voice was shouting, "make it stop! Make it stop!"

Rosie pointed out, "to rescue Arienne, who was last seen here."

Carter concluded, "you think that's her?"

Rosie concluded, "it sure sounds like her."

Carter wondered, "but how do we get past the fighting…without getting hurt?"

Rosie figured, "act like a princess?" She was looking at a crowd of white grayish people, standing on the sidelines of the fighting.

Carter concluded, "lead the way, Rosie." She and Rosie politely moved past the watching crowd of white grayish people, saying excuse me and pardon me as they walked past. Suddenly, the watching crowd vanished from sight, as if they were never there to begin with. No sign of them but fading heat signatures remained. Rosie had taken out her handheld scanner shortly after.

She confirmed, "it…worked better than we thought. They're at peace."

Carter remarked, "and what about the angry ghosts coming right at us?"

The crowd of white grayish fighters had turned their attention to Carter and Rosie, charging right at them with war cries and blades.

Rosie muttered, "they're certainly not at peace."

Carter urged, "run!" She and Rosie ran through several ancient rooms, trying to lose the crowd of long forgotten fighters behind them.

The voice from earlier was shouting, "make it stop! Make it stop!"

Rosie urged, "this way!" She and Carter went circles around the ancient ruins, still trying to lose the ancient fighters. Suddenly, they too started to disappear.

Carter realized, "wait…we got to keep this up!"

Rosie said between breaths, "but…I can't…keep this up!"

Carter sighed, "look behind you." Rosie did, and noticed the disappearing crowd of fighters.

Rosie commented with approval, "I guess we can." She and Carter kept running around rectangular pillars and arches, as well as through remains of ancient rooms. The crowd of fighters kept getting smaller and smaller, until they completely disappeared from existence. Rosie and Carter were out of breath and tired, but fine nonetheless.

The voice from earlier cried out weakly, "make it…stop!"

Carter concluded, "it's coming…from a trapdoor." She and Rosie together lifted up a rusted and old trapdoor built into the ground, ripping it off its rusty and broken hinges. They laid it down on the side, and climbed through the opening. Rosie and Carter took out their flashlights again, using them to help themselves see the ancient basement below.

A princess accompanied by three other people of royalty was crying out between coughs, "make it…stop!"

Rosie assured her, "it's ok, Arienne…the ghosts are gone."

The princess with a yellow gown on coughed, "you…sure?" The crying suddenly stopped at these words.

Carter assured her, "sure we're sure. Want to come out and see?"

Arienne figured, "can I…get a glass of water first?"

Rosie took out a water bottle, and started to fill a empty soda can with it. She figured, "here you go." Arienne slightly coughed as she drank the water in the soda can.

She realized, "it tastes a bit…like soda."

Carter commented, "no kidding."

Arienne concluded, "well, thanks anyway."

Rosie concluded, "you are welcome." She and Carter led the group of humans to the surface, where they gulped fresh air.

Arienne gulped fresh air as she asked, "how can we thank you?"

Rosie insisted, "you do not have to thank us: Thank the Princess Protection Program."

Arienne sighed with relief, "thanks, whoever you are."

Carter wondered, "what were you doing here anyway?"

Arienne pointed out, "royal history class."

Carter remarked with a chuckle, "now why didn't I think of that?"


	5. File 23:  Minda

File 23: Minda:

Side note: If you haven't watched Disney's Princess Protection Program, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Rosie and Carter were finishing taking a ride on a roller coaster. They were literally getting off the ride. Rosie figured, "that was fun."

Carter sighed, "too bad we can't do this every day."

Rosie concluded, "I know…but we do have a duty to protect princesses."

Carter concluded, "and Costa Grundi has enough tourists as it is."

Rosie deduced, "yeah…but you have a point too." Suddenly, they got a call on their cell phones.

Carter realized, "it's the director."

The director added over the phone, "Carter…and Rosie. I know it's your day off, but there's a monorail incident in Costa Grundi..."

Rosie realized, "and it involves the princess Minda?"

The director concluded, "yes."

Carter wondered, "which monorail is it?"

The director concluded, "the main one."

Rosie concluded, "we're on our way."

The director concluded, "that's all I can ask." She hung up.

Carter sighed, "come on, Rosie." She and Rosie took out their grappling hooks while heading for Costa Grundi's main monorail. Around them was amusement park place after amusement park place, from Ferris wheels and ice cream stands to roller coasters and restaurants.

When they got to the main monorail, the white squeezed dome shaped monorail train was noticeably heading past a station without stopping. It crashed through some gates that would otherwise hold it back, sending them flying at Carter and Rosie. They launched their grappling hooks at the monorail train, barely latching them onto the nearest window edges. Carter and Rosie swung past monorail pillar after monorail pillar, winding themselves up towards the monorail train above as they did. The track was then below them as they climbed up the monorail train, pulling themselves up onto the monorail train's roof. As they did, the grappling hooks snapped off, falling to the ground below with a crash. Carter remarked, "they don't make them like they used to."

Rosie urged, "never mind that. We've got company!" She was seeing a giant robot snake, slithering across the monorail train. On top of the snake was a priest with reddish brown robes.

The priest called out, "foolish mortals. The prophecy must be fulfilled!"

Rosie concluded, "I'm not familiar with this prophecy. Care to explain?"

Carter insisted, "what's a prophecy got to do with real life?"

The priest called out, "blasphemy!"

Rosie urged, "don't mind Carter. We have…differences about religion."

Carter muttered, "that's putting it mildly."

The priest explained, "well, the prophecy tells of how a snake will take down the princess Minda." Suddenly, the monorail track started to collapse below the monorail train, bringing the monorail train down to the ground with a crash.

Carter realized, "you did this!"

The priest concluded, "I'm merely carrying out the will of my god."

Rosie muttered, "no prophecy is worth endangering the lives of others. Let's get her!"

Carter commented, "now you're talking." Rosie and Carter charged at the robotic snake, with laser scalpels in hand. One was a replacement for Carter's laser scalpel, the other wasn't a replacement at all. The robotic snake wrapped itself around Rosie, with Rosie struggling to get free. Carter slashed her laser scalpel at the robotic beast, making holes in it. That is, until the priest leaped at Carter, engaging her in hand to hand combat. Carter called out, "open wide!" She suddenly threw her laser scalpel into the mouth of the robotic snake, before it could react fast enough to dodge. An explosion sounded across the robotic snake, knocking the priest over as Carter tumbled out of the way. Rosie swung around the robotic snake's remains, descending to a smashed part of the monorail train.

She called out in worry, "Minda!" Rosie climbed into the monorail train through a smashed window. She crawled through bent parts of the monorail train, searching for princess Minda in the wreckage. The conscious passengers were evacuating in a hurry, but few passengers were knocked out. The track itself somewhat cushioned the fall of the monorail train, but pieces of the track had pierced through the monorail train in various parts. Many people were bruised or cut, but not by much.

Meanwhile, Carter was in a wrestling match with the priest. That is, until Carter kicked her backwards against the monorail train, knocking her out in the process. She called out, "Rosie? Rosie!"

A while later, after Carter herself searched through the wreckage, she found Rosie with a princess. The princess had a fancy light blue dress. Rosie confirmed, "we're ok."

Carter sighed with relief, "oh, thank goodness."

The princess figured, "it is I who should be thanking you."

Rosie suggested, "let's go find Minda's parents."

Carter suggested, "do we even know the way out of here?"

Rosie sighed, "we'll just find the nearest window."

Minda concluded, "fair enough."


	6. File 19: Victoria

File 19: Victoria:

Side note: If you haven't watched Disney's Princess Protection Program, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Rosie and Carter were at a gas station with their replacement white and black car, with Carter filling up the car's gas tank with gas. Carter concluded, "remind me again why we're here?"

Rosie reminded her, "to remember our...duties as citizens."

Carter remarked, "just Ed being at my place helps me remember."

Rosie figured, "I haven't had the pleasure."

Carter added, "what about prince Plersun? He seems nice."

Rosie concluded, "he doesn't like tomboys."

Carter shrugged, "then it's his loss, Rosie. All done." She put the gas tank nozzle back into a indent built into the gas station, then got back into the car.

Rosie concluded, "very true. He doesn't deserve me."

Along the way to their destination, the scenery changed from streets and apartment buildings to a bridge covered in vines. On the other side of the bridge were bushes shaped like hedges, and a castle overlooking it all. Suddenly, a gate on the other side of the bridge closed in front of the car, with two women in uniform coming out to greet Carter and Rosie. Carter cried out, "oh, come on!"

Rosie pointed out, "this doesn't look like the same Terra Bettin that we know."

Carter sighed, "I know."

Rosie greeted, "good afternoon. What is the holdup?"

One of the women in uniform concluded strangely, "you are a woman, yes?"

Rosie deduced, "last time I checked."

The same woman in uniform continued, "any men with you?"

Rosie pointed out, "no, just another woman." The same woman in uniform briefly checked around the vehicle.

She then said, "we hope you enjoy your stay in Terra Bettin." The two women in uniform manually lifted the gate away from the bridge, letting Carter and Rosie pass.

Carter muttered, "that was weird. Hmm…you smell something burning?"

Rosie wondered, "yeah…but where is it coming from?"

Carter figured, "I don't know: All I know is that I don't like this one bit." She and Rosie parked the car next to some hedge shaped bushes, then let themselves out. They were greeted by several men, dressed in white robes with the drawing of a certain jewel on their right arms. The men bowed before Carter and Rosie…even escorted them inside to an empty yellowish room.

They kept saying "your majesty" and "yes, your majesty." That is, until they left Carter and Rosie alone…under their requests.

Carter muttered, "now I know something's wrong."

Rosie concluded, "I believe you are right. Nothing in the case file said about these new customs."

Carter concluded, "but I admit…I like it."

Rosie sighed, "I'm usually not the skeptical one, but this place looks too nice to me."

Carter figured, "maybe if we follow the smell of the burning, we'll find out what's going on...and settle your skepticism."

Rosie sighed, "fine." She and Carter followed the scent of the burning, until they found themselves in an unlocked prison like hall. The prison cells themselves though were locked, with many men inside of them. In the center of the prison like hall was a circular bin filled with green crystals...and the throne of a crowned woman with purple robes on.

Carter remarked, "I've heard of women's rights, but this is ridiculous!"

The woman with the purple robes turned to Carter and Rosie, "who dares insult my kingdom?" Beside her was a princess, with a matching throne and matching robes.

Rosie realized, "is that…Victoria?"

The princess muttered, "who wants to know?"

Carter concluded, "agents of the Princess Protection Program."

The crowned woman laughed, "and what makes you think that Victoria needs saving from me?"

Rosie commented, "from you overthrowing your faithful kingdom, Queni."

Queni sighed, "I guess then the pleasantries are over with." She took out a quarterstaff and got off her throne to fight Rosie and Carter. Carter swung around the quarterstaff to swing kick into Queni, but Queni just ducked and kicked with one leg at Carter. Carter crashed down to the ground, next to a prison cell.

She began to sneakily pick the lock of the prison cell, groaning as she did so.

Rosie concluded, "and what say does Victoria have in such a kingdom?"

Queni laughed, "like she had any before."

Victoria then spoke again, "you lying witch!" She took out her own quarterstaff, slamming it into Queni.

Queni groaned as she reached for her quarterstaff. However, Victoria knocked it away. She cried out, "traitors! Traitors to your own kind!" Queni took out a smoke bomb, using it to give herself enough cover to get up and head for a spiral staircase behind her.

Rosie and Carter were groaning and aching from the radiation of the crystals that was not familiar to them, struggling to stay awake. Carter had unlocked the prison cell lock nearby, letting loose several men upon Queni. They started hurling spears at Queni, with one of them tripping Queni on the stairs. She fell off the stairs, landing to the ground with a thud. Queni didn't get back up.

Victoria said, "thank you."

Carter realized, "I feel…stronger." She started to easily get up. So did Rosie.

Rosie figured, "must be an effect of the radiation."

Victoria pointed out, "our power source."

Carter remarked, "could be the next best thing to bait."

Victoria concluded, "sadly, we can't share our power source with anyone else's kingdoms."

Rosie wondered, "why not?"

Victoria concluded, "these crystals are too dangerous to take out from the Earth. Many men were never seen again in the mines."

Carter figured, "so this prison is underground?"

Victoria deduced, "yes."

One of the other men figured, "it's great that Queni has been defeated…but what about us?"

Rosie concluded, "want to do the honors?"

Carter chuckled as she started to pick the locks of the other prison cells, with grateful men on the other side of those prison cells.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
